


In Other Eyes

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Phil and Melinda's new relationship, as realised and seen by Mack, Simmons, Fitz, Daisy and Director Mace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> calltomuster prompted: "One by one, the rest of the team walks in on the fact that Phil and Melinda are in a relationship." I hope you enjoy this!

_**Mack** _

Their job never got any easier. The Watchdogs, supplied with unlimited funds and a seemingly unbreakable resolve, grew stronger every day. They could only do so much to keep their Inhuman assets safe. Sometimes, their help came too late. Mack was thankful that, this time, they had been able to reach the kid before the Watchdogs had. They would have to move her, uproot her life. But it was better than the alternative. 

Katie seemed so much smaller than she had during their last check-in. She was a scrap of a kid as she shuffled her way through the safe house door. May was already inside, checking the safe house security. Mack and Coulson came in last. The safe house was a small London apartment located in a _no questions asked_ neighbourhood. Not great, but they could lie low here until they could guarantee a safe extraction.

“There’s a bedroom out back,” Coulson said, pointing towards the small room to the right. “You should get some rest.”

Katie bobbed her head. Barely nineteen and she’d already been moved three times. She should be going out, going to college. Anything other than being stuck in a SHIELD safe house. “You won’t leave, will you?” 

“There’ll be two of us here at all times. You’re safe here, Katie.”

“You said that the last time.” 

Mack watched as the teenager headed into the back bedroom, curling up on the single mattress pressed against the far wall. She was only wearing one shoe. _Goddammit._ “I’m going to go out; check the perimeter.” 

“I’ll do it.” 

He waved away May’s offer, already heading for the door. “I need the walk.”

Mack strode out, making sure the safe house door was left secure behind him. May and Coulson were more than capable of protecting Katie. He just needed to get _out._ He needed to be doing _something._ If he didn’t keep moving, he’d start thinking about all the Inhumans who hadn’t been so lucky. If he didn’t keep moving, he’d start thinking about the Inhuman he couldn’t always be there to protect. Not that she needed him to protect her. But he’d never forgive himself if he wasn’t. 

Circling the building, checking in with Piper and the rest of May’s team, Mack was satisfied that they’d lost the pack of Watchdogs hunting Katie. He took a moment, huddling in the foyer of the building, to place a call. An image of Elena, taken during the brief period between Coulson and Mace, flashed up on screen. _No answer._

Heading back up to the safe house, Mack opened the door as quietly as he could in case Katie had decided to sleep. In the process, he’d also avoided disturbing Coulson and May. They’d taken a moment for themselves: Coulson’s hands gently cupping May’s face; his lips brushing her forehead. It was poignant, private. There were a hundred moments on this mission where either one of them could have lost the other. _But they were okay_. 

Smiling softly at the pair, Mack decided to give them a little longer. He headed back down to the foyer and tried Elena again. This time, she picked up. 

 

_**Simmons** _

Although she was the Director’s Special Adviser in Science and Technology, Jemma Simmons did miss the _science_. The thrill of a new discovery; the adrenaline of working against the clock. She even missed practising basic medicine. So after Nathanson refused point blank to do the yearly physical of Agent May, she decided to step in. Unlike most of the new SHIELD recruits, Melinda May no longer scared her. Well... _barely._

 _“_ Your blood work is fine; your heart rate and blood pressure are very good considering your age.” Jemma winced. She risked a glance at Agent May who just stared. _Maybe a little more than barely. “_ I just meant that you are in peak physical condition.” 

“Need to be.” 

Jemma nodded. May’s experience and skill in the field were second to none. But frequent dangerous situations also led to a string of injuries. Jemma reviewed the  list at the back, wincing at the details of May’s broken arm three months ago, and of course her run-in with Lucy Bauer that had led to her untimely death. At the time, Jemma had recommended May see a psychologist to explore any mental ramifications she might suffer as a result of the incident. She could see in black and white that her recommendation had been _ignored._

Wearing a thin smile, Jemma broached the topic of mental health. “So, Agent May, how are you _feeling_?” 

“Fine.” Her shoulder moved, perhaps an attempt at a shrug. “Little hungry.” 

“You went through a tremendous ordeal during the Bauer Operation.” 

May nodded. “I did.”

“I see you didn’t opt to talk to Doctor Brooks.” 

“I discussed it with Agent Coulson.” 

 _At least she discussed it with someone. “_ Have you been experiencing any long term effects due to your...” _Passing? Demise? “..._ run in with Lucy Bauer? Fatigue, nightmares, anything like that?”

“No.”

“Would you tell me if you did?” 

May’s lips pulled up in a smirk. “No. Are we nearly done?” 

“Just a few more questions. Are you on any medication?” 

An eye roll. _Wonderful. “_ No.” 

Thankfully there were only two questions left. However, Jemma was loathed to ask the next one. “Are you sexually active?” 

“Yes.” 

Jemma paused, her fingers hovering above the box she needed to tick. Since Mace had become Director, the team were no longer living in each others pockets. She’d had no idea that May was seeing someone, or even just sleeping with someone. For a moment, the gossipy part of her brain tried to work out who it could be. _There was that nice gentleman from the U.N. who couldn’t take his eyes off of her. And Agent Piper is not the only one of her Strike Team to be nursing a little crush._

 _Oh Jemma, you know_ exactly _who it is. “_ There are regulations regarding relationships between SHIELD agents working in the same environment.” 

A smirk. “I know.” May sat forward in her chair. “I’m sleeping with the man who wrote them.” 

Jemma just swallowed, ticking the final box on May’s yearly physical and closing the tablet in her lap. “Thank you, Agent May. That will be all.”

“Yes ma’am.”

May strode out of her office, heading down the corridor towards the training rooms. Jemma continued to look straight ahead, clutching her cup of tea so she could do something _other_ than think about Coulson and May like _that._ She had always assumed that, if they were interested in each other that way, it would have happened years ago. Maybe it did. Maybe the stars had finally aligned. 

Whatever the reason, Jemma made a note to organise a sexual harassment and an employee relationship seminar for as soon as possible. If Phil Coulson could sit her and Fitz down and give them a strongly worded talk regarding sex and relationships, then she could make him put a condom on a banana. 

 

**_Fitz_ **

They were finally returning to the Playground, and Fitz knew he wasn’t the only one excited to be returning home. Mack was eager to get his two feet on the ground. Even Coulson, who had taken to the Zephyr like a duck to water, was happy to return to base. With only two hours out, everyone was packing in preparation for their week’s leave. Everyone other than  _him_. He was filing and managing the inventory: anything other than thinking about his and Jemma’s upcoming trip to the U.K. 

His current task was getting Coulson to sign off on the inventory. Rapping on the agent’s door, Coulson answered it within seconds. “Hey Fitz, come on in!”

Fitz stumbled into Coulson’s bunk, picking up his feet almost immediately so as to stop himself stamping on what was sure to be a very expensive  _Captain America_ comic. Coulson’s room was an absolute wreck as his commanding officer tried to pack for his week back out in the world. Books, clothes...the small bunk looked like a hurricane had blown through it.

“So, what can I do for you Fitz?”

“I just need you to sign these inventory reports.”

Fitz handed over the paperwork, looking around for somewhere to sit whilst Coulson reviewed them. He eventually settled on the bed. As Coulson signed off pages two through eight, Fitz realised he hadn’t found an empty spot after all. Digging underneath his legs for the offending item, Fitz tugged it out only to realise it was a pair of women’s underwear. Black, lacy...Fitz just shrieked and the knickers went flying halfway across the bunk. 

“Sir, why do you have...what are...you know what, don’t answer that.” 

Coulson picked up the panties from the floor. “It’s just underwear, Fitz. You’d be surprised how comfortable they are.”

If meeting Jemma’s parents as her boyfriend for the first time wasn’t scary enough, now Fitz was accompanied by the image of his commanding officer wearing lacy black underwear. He  _had_ heard that they were softer than men’s. More breathable. As Coulson dropped the knickers and the tablet with the signed reports by Fitz’ right hand, he fingered the material. _Surprisingly soft._

 _“_ Of course, in this case, those panties belong to Agent May.”

Another shriek. “Why do you have Agent May’s underwear?”

Coulson just stood, staring at him intently. “I’ll give you a minute.”

Fitz tried to work out how May’s underwear had ended up in Coulson’s bunk. There  _had_ been some odd behaviour between the two of them. Late night drinks, private conversations...the last time May had been stationed aboard the Zephyr, he  _had_ seen her leave the communal shower a few seconds before Coulson did. He had multiple degrees, and Fitz was ashamed it took him more than a few seconds to realise that Agents May and Coulson were dating. 

“Um...congratulations?”

Coulson nodded, beaming across the small bunk at Fitz. “Thank you. We’d appreciate a little discretion, though.”

Fitz bobbed his head as he staggered to his feet. He grabbed the tablet, although nearly grabbed May’s panties in the process. “Don’t worry sir, I won’t be telling  _anyone_ about this.”

Other than Jemma, of course. They would need something to distract them both on the hours long flight to Heathrow. May and Coulson’s new relationship? That might even last the whole bloody weekend. 

 

**_Daisy_ **

It felt strange to walk through the streets of D.C. after everything that had happened. A few short months ago, she was at the top of several watch lists and her face and name were plastered all over the news. But the public had short memories and Daisy could now walk into any bar, any restaurant she wanted and order some takeout for the less-crappy-than-usual motel she was currently staying in. It was nice. 

After placing her order at the front, Daisy took a spot by the bar. From there she could watch the whole place, keep her guard up in case anyone  _did_ recognise her. But that evening, it was  _her_ who recognised someone. Sitting in a corner booth, smiling across at her date for the evening, was  _Melinda May._

She had crossed the bar before she even realised what she was doing. May was sitting there, dressed in a low cut black shirt and well tailored jeans. She was sharing a bottle of wine with her date, who Daisy also recognised. She reached the table just as conversation faltered, and _Phil Coulson_ turned to see what had stolen his date’s attention. 

“Daisy!” Coulson slipped out of the booth and enveloped her in a tight hug. It had been three months since their paths had last crossed, and Daisy held him back just as tight. “You want to sit down?”

Before Daisy could answer, Coulson was already making room for her in the booth. She took a seat in front of them, hands resting timidly on the table. There was a bottle of wine, May’s lipstick around the rim of one of the glasses. They’d shared an appetiser.  _This was actually a date._

 _“_ You look better.”

Daisy smiled across the table at May. “I am better.” Consultant with a SHIELD team tracking the Watchdogs was a good fit for her. Allowed her to protect her people. Allowed her to see the world too. “So...you two are...you guys are...”

“We’re dating.” Coulson turned to May, his smile impossibly bright. “Six months now.” 

“That’s great.” And then May smiled at Coulson, and  _honestly_ Daisy didn’t even know that May’s facial muscles could move that much. “Seriously, this is amazing. I’m meeting Hunter and Bobbi next week, and this means that Hunter owes me fifty bucks.”

Coulson chuckled, May just smirked. Daisy couldn’t stop watching them. The easiness of their relationship had always been obvious, but this was something else. No rules, no boundaries. Just  _Phil_ and  _Melinda._   _Hunter is going to go nuts when he hears this._

“You want to stay for dinner? Our treat,” May offered, glancing at the waiter to get his attention. 

She really wanted to stay. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. How had this happened, when did they first kiss? Were they together before the Bus and did they have date nights often? But she hesitated. Staying meant relaxing the boundaries she’d put in place when she’d rejoined SHIELD, even in her unofficial capacity. She had her life, they had theirs. She wasn’t sure blurring them was a good idea. 

“You can ask three questions.”

_Sold._

 

**_Mace_ **

When he’d agreed to become Director of SHIELD, he knew there would be an uphill battle. Coulson had rebuilt SHIELD and kept it secret for two years, eradicating Hydra and several considerable threats in the process. His people were loyal; loyal to a fault. He knew, after reviewing the structure of the new SHIELD and its former leader, that he would have to get Phil on side to make this  _work._ But as time grew, and Coulson flaunted his orders, he’d often wondered when the coup would happen. 

As he took a seat at the conference table, sitting across from Coulson and Agent May, Jeffery Mace finally felt secure in his seat. “So, am I to understand that you two are in a relationship?” 

Phil nodded, unable to hide his eager smile. “For several months now. Agent Simmons is aware. There’s been no problems during operations; we’ve been able to handle things with the utmost professionalism.” 

He nodded, clasping his hands in front of him. “I see. So this meeting is...”

“To inform you that both Agent May and myself are moving off base. Together.”

“ _I see.”_

There was no obligation to reside on base. Agent Simmons and her partner Agent Fitz had already moved into a small apartment of their own. Coulson wasn’t asking for a transfer off the Zephyr so he would still be on the plane a great deal. He’d just... _come home to Agent May_. But acid rose up his oesophagus as Mace was suddenly overwhelmed with images of Coulson conspiring off base with May, FitzSimmons, and their new _consultant_ Daisy Johnson. 

However, as he glanced up from his blinding white knuckles, he saw the way the two of them looked at each other. He might as well be in another room. This might be the start of a power grab. The more likely answer was just plain _love._

 _“_ I see no reason why you two can’t move off base. I just hope I’ll be invited to the housewarming party.” He chuckled, the joke producing nothing more than thin smiles on both the agent’s faces. “Can I ask where you two are moving to?” 

“Off base.”

May wasn’t giving anything away. Coulson didn’t offer a further response. So he just nodded, smiling painfully at both of them. “Well, congratulations!”

This time, Coulson’s smile was warmer. But it wasn’t directed at him. It was solely focused on Agent May. “Thank you.”


End file.
